


Song of Storms

by DirtyComputer



Series: Old Link AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Rough Sex, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyComputer/pseuds/DirtyComputer
Summary: An old Link and a young Zelda have a rendezvous in the castle garden during a raging storm. Sequel to 'Oath to Order'
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Old Link AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Song of Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scrib_eyeSteak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/gifts).



The princess was becoming a problem. 

When Link saw her these days he could hardly resist her, pulling her into secluded corners of the castle to kiss her away from it’s many prying eyes. All of his years spent navigating the halls meant that he knew all of it’s secrets. Every neglected chamber, hidden crevice and secret passage. Every time he had sworn he pulled Zelda into them all, he’d remember another, or she’d remind him of one. 

But being a captain of the guard required a presence that everyone noticed he was slipping on. He was occasionally late for instruction. He would disappear during patrols. The princess would wander off, only to be found by Link every single time. He’d no doubt his cadets would be able to put together what’s going on if they were a little more critical, but they assumed too well of him. It was hard to blame them for their sheer respect clouding their judgment.

All that good will would fade if Link shirked his responsibilities, so he spent the last month reaffirming his dedication to his duties. That meant being around Zelda less. A genuinely painful concession, but a worthwhile one less he lose his distinguished reputation. The same reputation that allowed him to have her in the first place.

Link only got to the position he did through an impeccable amount of courage. A willingness to do what most men would not. That involved charging into dangerous caverns and grappling with the greatest of evils.

It also meant that when The Princess left him a handwritten note asking to meet him on a night where he was supposed to be on patrol, it didn’t even cross his mind to deny her. 

He stood on the wall overlooking the castle garden. They agreed to meet there to make sure the coast was clear before they went down. Link still clutched her handwritten letter in his hands despite the danger the rain posed to it. A thick, heavy rain coated the castle with echoes of thunder not far behind it. The storm was unexpected, but hardly a deterrent compared to having Zelda in his grasp for the first time in so long. 

He just hoped she felt the same way. She was already running late, and she could easily see royalty like her flinching at the elements and calling it off. 

He was snapped out of his train of thought when a pair of hands covered his eyes. He let out a soft gasp. “Boo.” Her soft voice whispered.

“Be careful.” Link muttered, turning to see a sight he’d been waiting for all day. “I almost threw you into the garden.”

A thin green cloak covered most of her body, but her shape, the hint of blond hair, those square framed glasses, and an undeniably adorable smile made it obvious who it was. She giggled, closing the distance between them and pulling her hood down. “I had to. You looked so tense.”

Link took one last glance around him before kissing the younger princess on the lips, relishing her embrace after so long. The storm raged around them, coating them in a thick, cold blanket of rain. Neither seemed to notice.  
\--

The gazebo wouldn’t protect them from the storm, he reasoned, but she didn’t seem to care. She led him by the hand underneath it with a confident saunter. 

Link sat down on one of the awning’s benches and watched Zelda undo her cloak. The loose garment was a spur of the moment decision and hadn’t done a good job protecting her. This turned out to be a dressing as Zelda hung the cloak on a railing and stopped to wipe her the rain off her glasses. The familiar nightgown clung to her lithe form in a way that left nothing to imagination. She slowly sauntered over to him, allowing him to take in the way that her bare breasts poked through the fabric. The way the fabric wrapped around her hips 

Many women had thrown themselves at Link over the years, but his charge just happened to be exactly how he liked them: Thin, short, and skinny. His eyes followed her form all the way until she sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “You’re not cold?” He stuttered out.

“That’s what you’re here for, is it not?” She whispered.

“You’re just about the only thing that leaves me speechless nowadays.” He whispered into her ear No matter how much she grew or how confident she got, those words always turned her into the bashful, blushing girl she was when they first met. 

A shiver was all she could utter before they were kissing again. Link squeezed her waist and ran a hand through her wet hair. Link had taken it upon herself to keep her warm. Hold her so tight that the cold and rain didn’t matter. 

His hands couldn’t help but wander up her thighs. He caressed her damp skin softly as he traced his fingers further and further up her nightgown. While his fingers traveled higher his mouth traveled lower, clinging to her neck to pull every moan and squeak out her. 

Link’s hands were inside the gown now, rubbing against the fabric of her pink panties. Zelda grinded up against his hand and leaned into the kisses he was laying into her shoulder. The wind and rain really did start to disappear as Link stoked the fire in her loins. Thunder claps sounded like distant echoes and the sharp breeze couldn’t compare to the warmth Link created. 

She slipped the gown off her shoulders and leaned back, giving Link all the room he needed to latch onto her bare nipple as he pushed past the fabric of her panties at the same time. He peeled the gown back and started to really finger her, dipping into her wet folds and relishing the way she tensed up and squealed at his touch.

Link sat her up long enough to pull the bottom of the gown over her hips, exposing her bottom to the cool night air. He gave her a firm slap on the rear before continuing, showering her neck with kisses as his digits sped up in intensity. 

Zelda let out a sharp moan, discharging quim into his lap. Link groaned affirmation in response as she rode her orgasm out on his finger. She grunted every time her hips gyrated, wringing all the pleasure she could out of his digits. Link captured her lips in one last kiss, claiming her moans as his.

Link’s hands had only just started to wander again before a strong gust of wind swept rain through the gazebo. Zelda let out a sharp gasp as the water splashed against her shoulders and bare back. 

“No fair!” Zelda laughed, pushing out of Link’s grasp and standing. She reached from the hem of his shirt instead, continuing her sarcastic rant.“I’m not the only one that’s getting soaked today. How dare you treat a lady this way, honestly?”

“This was your idea, remember?” Link gently reminded her before helping Zelda along in stripping him. She always ran her little hands over his broad chest every time she was granted access, feeling what all the rigorous training and bloody battles had done to his body.It was a little juvenile, but Link quite liked that at least one royal family member appreciated his devotion to the cause in her own way.

Link stood to let here undo his pants. She peered past her glasses to look up at him, biting her lip in anticipation until realizing that she was going to make no progress on this belt unless she looked at what she was doing. Link let out a gentle laugh as she pouted, peering carefully at the belt so as to undo it. 

Zelda didn’t waste any time once his pants were down, sitting him down on the bench and kneeling before him. 

“You sure you want to get wet again?” Link quipped. Zelda raised an eyebrow in confusion before her cheeks reddened. 

“You sure that’s going to be a problem?” She called back with a smile, giving his member three firm strokes before diving in. She pushed her glasses up on her face as she licked and suckled on the tip, sending warm waves of pleasure through Link. The constant maintenance of her glasses as she did something only accentuated that cute, bookish charm she carried herself with in the best way.

The stray droplets that snuck through and touched him were just about the only reminder Link had left that they were out in the rain. Zelda had taken up all the awareness he was able to give with the way she showered his rod with attention. Her eyes were locked onto his with the attention she would give her instructors, eager for the same type of approval as she bobbed up and down his cock with increasing enthusiasm. 

And she was doing so well that Link could barely speak. He was only able to run a feeble hand through her hair in show of support. The princess had markedly improved as a love maker in several key aspects since they had stumbled into this whole affair and the way she confidently claimed his rod as hers was a far cry from the timid kisses she would give it before. Link groaned, gripping her hair tighter and tighter as Zelda took more of him with every thrust of her head. 

She pushed her glasses up, focusing her eyes on his midsection as she took him into her throat. Link groaned, the tight passage being new territory for him. Zelda couldn’t giggle. She couldn’t smirk. She couldn’t look him in the eyes with that signature sassy flair, but she hummed in a way that said it all. She was in control now without any need for any orders. 

The hum sent shockwaves through Link that brought him ever closer to opening the dam that had been threatening to burst ever since he got Zelda’s flower-scented message. The vile, taboo rush that he got from the whole relationship was only accentuated in moments like this. Moments where princess would learn very unladylike ways of pleasuring him and bringing it back to him. It’s as if every physical and emotional reward he saught from his service to the crown had fallen right into his lap, ready and eager to be his. 

Zelda surprised Link one more time when he moaned, warning her that he was about to cum and she didn’t flinch. Instead, she locked eyes with him, watching his face fold and twist as he drank his spunk straight from the source. Link could hardly focus on her expression as the searing hot pleasure burned through him. He twitched and thrusted haphazardly inside of her throat, watching her all the while as she remained straight faced and committed the entire time. 

Link’s cock still twitched, pleased but not yet satisfied. Zelda finally pulled off of him, looking up at him with a lick of the lips. “See, Master Link? Not another drop?”

“C’mere.” Link breathed as he grabbed her by her underarms and lifted her to her feet. His face slammed into hers with an urgency reserved for battle. Zelda could only let out a pleasantly surprised “Mmmf!” as he squeezed her tight. She quite liked these little bursts of hungry, desperate lust. His hands ran underneath the nightie, pulling the panties off her hips and letting them drop onto the wet wood, forgotten.

He pulled away and whispered “Get on.” An order. One that Zelda nodded eagerly to and obliged, clumsily straddling him and throwing the nightgown off to the side. . She couldn’t wait any longer either. They were both entirely exposed to the elements now, the cool air and the light drizzle giving the clumsy affair a raw feeling that was unlike anything either of them had ever felt. 

Link always watched her face carefully as he penetrated her, watching her for the line between pleasure and discomfort. She slowly sat down on his dick, face twisting and the bite in her lip growing tighter with every inch. She didn’t dare stop though. She never had. She would probably never get completely used to his size and she very much liked it that way. 

She let out a high pitched exhale as her thighs touched his balls. She was even wetter than earlier, coating him with her arousal ash she started to rock back and forth on top of him. Link groaned and hummed with every movement. She was still as tight as when this first began, and that assured Link that any risk was worth it. No punishment could make the way this wet, tight cavern clung to him feel regrettable. 

She started to bounce up and down on him, the dull slap of their skin barely audible in the rain. Thunder growled above them and wind would send rain spilling into their skin, but they hardly noticed. They were too enchanted with each other now. Too deep into that zone where nothing mattered but the feeling of the other in their arms. 

Link pulled her arms down toward her, holding her in place while he picked up the pace. Zelda yelped, head lolling back. She was rocking so erratically that her foggy glasses threatened to fall off of her face. She hardly seemed to care though, completely letting go of her bookish nature and submitting completely to his rod. 

Link couldn’t possibly plunge any deeper into the princess’s depths, but he tried anyway. Every thrust was met with the firm, tight grip of the Princess’s snatch. She didn’t even seem to want to let go of him long enough for him to thrust again. With every slap of their hips, she let out an adorable moan that just encouraged him to keep wringing more sounds out of her. 

Finally, he pulled her close again. He buried himself into her neck, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same. They connected it for one last sloppy, affectionate kiss as thunder cracked over head. Link gave her plump ass a firm slap, sending a moan down his throat as she climaxed on top of him, coating his midsection in her slick juices. 

Link wasn’t far behind her, giving her another firm slap as he met his end. That familiar squeal she did whenever he painted her insides never got old as he released days of pent up frustration into the princess. To call it cathartic was an under-statement as he shook and moaned underneath her. He thrusted with every shot of his spunk, squeezing another few moans out of her as he rode out the rest of the orgasm in her. 

It was a while before either of them wanted to move again, content with sitting in each other's arms and listening to the rain storm rattle around them. Tangled up in each other's limbs on a hard wooden bench wasn’t the ideal way to cuddle though, and so Zelda got up to stretch. She raised her arms in the air, Link watched her nude form constrict in front of him, admiring his handiwork. An unmistakable mark that Zelda knew well enough how to hide by now dotted her neck. Her ass had a light red blemish. The remains of his seed still dripped out of her and onto the wood. 

He watched her as the thought finally occurred to her to adjust her crooked glasses. He watched as she slowly but surely worked her way to the gazebo’s railing, watching the storm play out. He watched her lean forward to feel the rain on her, cute little ass pointed toward him. 

He watched until he couldn’t any more, getting up and crossing the distance until he was upon her again. He wrapped his arms around her and gaver a kiss on the cheek, a gesture so natural to the young princess that she hardly responded. He was intent on leaving another mark on her neck until she gently said “Look.” 

Link’s eyes followed her finger. Across the garden, torchlights were forming on one of the castle’s walls. There weren’t supposed to be this many of them patrolling here. Not at this hour.

“Knuckleheads probably forgot their route again.” Link breathed into her ear before continuing his assault. 

“Link, they might be-ah-looking for meeee.” Zelda trailed off as Link’s callous hands started roaming across her soft, bare skin. 

“If they’re looking for you, they’ll have to wait til I’m done.” Link said, feeling Zelda twitched underneath her as his erection pressed against her backside. Her buried herself in her neck again, relishing her moans as he gave her small breasts a squeeze. He wanted more, and if he knew one thing about Zelda, she was just as insatiable as he was. 

It only took giving her clit a gentle rub to get her to submit, turning so they could kiss on the lips again. Caution wouldn’t return to Link’s mind until the fire in his loins was put out. There was no point in trying to stop him before then. 

He lined himself up for her and she gripped the railing for dear life. The bench was one thing, but now Link had all the space and leverage he needed to thrust into the small girl with all he had and he was intent on using it.He caught a glimpse of the tiny little pucker between her cheeks and wondered, briefly, when Zelda would let him take her there. It tempted him every time he caught wind of it, but patience would reward him soon enough. 

He gripped her waist, groaning as he slid into her tight hole again. It was even easier this time, with Zelda already wet and ready for him despite his protests. She let out a hoarse moan as Link shoved himself inside her, bottoming out more quickly than he did before. He started his thrust, reaching deep and scraping out the seed he’d just painted her insides with. The feeling of her tightness clinging to him woke him out of his drowsy post orgasm stupor has he thrusted into the cushion of her ass with renewed vigor. 

Zelda wasn’t in the position to do anything but take it, legs quivering as her white knuckle grip on the railing tightened with each thrusted. His hands ran up and down her body, content with the sight of her bare back as long as his fingers could wander through her breasts, up past her neck and into her mouth. Zelda sucked on the digit instinctively, wanting any more of him that she could get. 

Suddenly, Link gripped her by the waist, pulling her closer to him and wrapping a hand around her neck. He breathed in the smell of her messy, rain drenched hair before kissing her again on the back of her neck. Zelda let out a desperate yelp, turning to smooch him properly as he humped into her back. When he came for the final time, her legs buckled. He gripped her waist to steady her as he released his last white hot of seed in her for the evening. 

Link came just in time to see the torches enter the garden. “Let’s go.” He breathed into her ear, leading Zelda clumsily to her nightgown. She could only groan, body and mind worn by Link’s advances as he led her out of the gazebo and into the settling storm. 

\--

He didn’t expect to have to sneak Zelda back to her quarters naked with both of their minds still scrambled from a thorough lovemaking session, but now that it had gone off without a hitch Link couldn’t help but be proud of his handiwork. The princess gingerly explained to the guards that she just went out for an evening walk and switched smoothly into chewing them out for always breathing down her neck. She was almost as good an actress as she was a kisser. 

The morning after seemed to be going on without a hitch. Link sat in his regular morning rendezvous with the queen. The air of her study was filled with their typical choice of Wildberry tea. The queen sat before him, regal even in her more relaxed morning state. Her hair was tied into two smaller braids in front of her face with the majority of it binded behind her head. A deep purple top was accentuated by gold jewelry that matched the crown on her head. She had visibly aged a lot in her years as the sole ruler of the Kingdom of Hyrule, but to Link, her beauty had not faltered. 

Her study was a private place away from the hustle and bustle of her other meeting rooms. It was a lot quiet and more intimate, with her favorite books lining the shelves and hand-picked paintings of the royal family lining the walls. Link found a painting of her father particularly striking. A firm, powerful gauze peered down on a room strong enough to make anyone in it feel urged to do their best. 

The need for intensive strategy meetings had long passed, but Zelda still liked to meet with him. She liked to rant about her frustrations with the council and other elites. She liked to share her excitement and her concern about the Princess’s potential as a ruler. It wasn’t just one sided either. to hear about Link’s progress with the cadets. She liked to hear about the mundane, uneventful nights he spent at his post or in his study. She liked to hear from him.

But the tone of the conversation shifted when she asked him about last night. 

“Did you all do alright with the storm?” She asked gingerly, warming her teacup with a dash of fire magic on the tip of her finger. “I hated to put you all out there in the rain like that, but  
decided to take an evening walk.”

Link shook his head. “No, no. This is why we’re here. If they can’t handle a little rain I’m not doing my job.”

She nodded. “That’s good to hear.” Sipping from her cup. “All I ask is that she tell someone where she’s going so I don’t have to lose my hair worrying about her.”

“You won’t have to do that while we’re here.” He replied smoothly. I found her safe and sound. She didn’t wander far.” 

There was a pause between them, as if Link had set off a trap.

“Is something the matter, your majesty?” He whispered. 

“These were found in my garden.” Unfurling her hand and dropping a familiar pair of pink panties between them. 

“And this wasn’t brought to my attention?” Link inquired, determined to keep the edge in his voice.”

“The  
is that it has something to do with you, I’m afraid. That’s why it was brought directly to me.”

Link was silent, heart racing. He wouldn’t dare speak further until he knew how she would proceed, prepared to take any punishment she dolled out to salvage even a shred of respect. 

“I know you better than that, though.” Zelda continued, sending a rush of relief through him. 

“I suspect it’s one of those new recruits since she’s always eager to watch you train them in the courtyard. It’s easy even the brightest young people to get distracted by these sorts of..affairs.”

“As we know very well.” Link teased, testing the waters. Zelda hit him with a bemused smirk.

“Well, I like to think we grew up eventually. Zelda muttered into her teacup, taking another sip.

“I want you to see what you can find out while I have a talk with her about it. If I can’t get the lucky gentleman’s name you might be able to. Their duties are far too important for these things.”

“Of course.” He breathed. “I’ll question them all until I get to the bottom of it.”

“That will be all. Have a blessed one, Sir Link.” Queen Zelda stated firmly. Link stood up to leave, already going through all of the options in his head on how to proceed. Framing one of the guards was out of the question. Frankly, if this was any other crime Link would admit to it and take the punishment, but the thought of the princess’s gentle smile. The taste of her soft lips. The idea of never being able to have that tight body wrapped around him again..

“And Sir Link?” Zelda snapped him out of his train of thought. He turned to stand at attention. 

“I’m glad you’re so devoted to keeping a close eye on my daughter, but make sure it’s not too close.”

“I thought we were clear that you weren’t suspecting me, your majesty.” Link replied, his tone remaining level. 

“I’m sorry to say that I didn’t come to hold this....” Zelda ran her finger across the insignia on her hand. “..by ruling out possibilities.”

“And with all due respect, I didn’t come to hold mine by being dishonest.” Link responded simply.

“Courage is a little different than honesty though, isn’t it?”

Another long pause between them. Her gaze softened, the folds in her face loosening as she sighed. ”I’m not trying to scare you. I’m asking you for all of our sake that you don’t forget why you’re here. Why you were chosen.” 

He nodded. “Of course. I’m sorry for talking out of turn.”

“It’s fine.” She replied. “I’m sure you didn’t come here to be interrogated. I should have been more upfront with my intentions.”

Link nodded, bowing to the queen before withdrawing. Their meetings had a habit from drifting between a warm, friendly atmosphere and a frigid, professional one. The queen always lamented this though, sighing and looking around the study in discontent. She couldn’t be anything but proud of all she had accomplished in her long life, but she missed when things were a lot simpler. Before the marriage and the arrival of her daughter. Before the coronation and bureaucracy and the councils. The days where it was just her and Link.

He had to be longing for those days too, she reasoned.


End file.
